


【福华】当我洗完澡之后我们到底做了什么

by AzulAmarilloyx



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, NC17, R18
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:38:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7727272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzulAmarilloyx/pseuds/AzulAmarilloyx





	【福华】当我洗完澡之后我们到底做了什么

John从未遇见这么尴尬的事情，他觉得自从自己遇到了Sherlock之后，遇上尴尬事情的几率就大大的增加。此刻的他全身上下只有一条浴巾，这就像亚当夏娃身下那片树叶一样是自己此刻唯一的遮羞布，最糟糕的是他就这样站在自己的舍友兼恋人Sherlock的面前，平日能一眼把人看进心里的眸子此刻死死地盯着自己，紧锁的眉头和染上两抹红的苍白皮肤十分的不搭调。

John觉得Sherlock快要把自己的身上盯出一个洞来，虽然他们是已经是相爱的恋人。他扯了扯自己身上的浴巾，脚底却好像被钉死在地板上无法挪动一步，腹诽着自己只是在Sherlock不在家的时候洗了个澡——要知道他昨天为了陪着Sherlock破案回到家已经是凌晨三四点，却让他面临这样尴尬的境地。

他居然还忘记拿衣服进浴室，准备围着浴巾直接出来却正好碰上了从苏格兰场回来跑着上楼梯的Sherlock。

Sherlock刚跑上楼梯就看着全身上下只有一块浴巾的John有些呆愣地又慌张地站在自己面前，由于刚洗完澡的原因身上还带着热腾的水汽，平日蓬松的沙金色头发此刻有些湿漉漉的，浴巾无法遮住的白皙小腿暴露在空气中，未擦干的水珠顺着腿部结实的肌肉滑下。

大侦探觉得自己的脑袋从未如此空白过。平日高速运转的引擎般的大脑此刻却处于死机状态，那些演绎法一瞬间全都消失的无影无踪，他觉得自己刚才一定是跑地太快了，不然为什么他突然感觉到浑身上下开始燥热起来，也自己的嗓子也紧地难受，他咽了口唾沫，John清晰地看到他上下滚动的喉结。

良久，Sherlock才憋出一句话打破了沉默。

“John，我能否把你现在的行为理解为……勾引？”Sherlock一本正经地说，如果忽略他此刻已经略有不稳的气息和比往常更为低沉浑厚的嗓音。

“什么？不……不不不，我只是……忘记拿衣服了。”John觉得自己的反驳一点力度都没有，他居然觉得此刻Sherlock的嗓音和那满是禁欲感的衬衫性感地可怕。

Sherlock看着有些紧张地抓了抓浴巾的John，竟觉得那块浴巾异常地碍眼，他此刻居然恨不得上去一把把那块浴巾揪下来从窗台扔下去。

“呃……Sherlock，你先让我穿好衣服……”John觉得自己应该主动打破这个尴尬的局面。

而Sherlock觉得自己该做些什么。

这个平时因为破案而窜上窜下的侦探此刻也没有浪费自己灵活的身躯。他脱下把手中的风衣随意丢在John平时坐的小沙发上，迈开自己的长腿来到John的面前，一手扣住John的后脑勺把他死死箍住，另一只手扬起John的小脑袋，然后狠狠地吻住了John的薄唇，然后让自己和John往客厅的长沙发上挪。

John猝不及防，他被这个突如其来的举动吓住了，他腾出一只手抵在Sherlock的胸膛上——虽然这一点用处都没有，然后支吾着说：“你不怕——虽然这一点用处都没有，然后支吾着说：“你……你不怕Hudson太太突然回来吗！？”

“她去找隔壁的房东太太叙旧去了，今晚一定会住在那儿。”Sherlock说得一脸平静，顺便扯开了自己衬衫上紧绷着的扣子。

Sherlock看着John又砸了砸嘴，接着说：“Mycroft装的摄像头也被我拆干净了，你可以放心。”

John觉得自己可能已经放弃了抵抗，要不然为什么等他反应过来的时候自己和Sherlock两人已经倒在了客厅的长沙发上，Sherlock一手扯掉John身上已经皱巴巴的浴巾，有着均匀的肌肉纹理的肌肤暴露在空气中，让John感觉到自己的乳尖已经开始挺立了起来。Sherlock一手把John的两只手抓起来压在John的头顶，然后再次吻住John微张的薄唇，John身上未退去的潮湿水汽让Sherlock实在有些难耐，他把自己的舌头狠狠地抵在John的口腔里，然后精确地扫过他口腔里的每一个敏感的地方，接着又在他的唇边和嘴角反啃咬，唇舌交汇发出羞耻的水声，这就已经让John感到自己腿都软了。

两人的肢体隔着Sherlock身上薄薄的一件衬衫相互摩擦着，John身上热腾的温度隔着薄薄的一层布料传到Sherlock的肌肤上，身上清爽沁人的沐浴露香味满溢在两人的鼻腔中，发梢未干的水滴蹭湿了Sherlock的衬衫，在沙发这个窄小的空间里空气骤然升温，这无不比世界上任何一种催情剂来的有用，因为Sherlock感觉自己已经硬了。

Sherlock顺着John的嘴唇一路向下舔吻着，然后加重力度，在John的脖子和锁骨上留下一个个羞耻的红痕，直到他看到了John左肩上狰狞的伤疤。

就连John都快要把这个丑陋的伤疤扔进忘却之境，但Sherlock的想法却和John背道而驰，他始终无法释怀。

Sherlock轻轻地吻着那一块伤疤，好像一个虔诚的朝圣者，John马上就能感受到Sherlock的动作变得轻柔又小心翼翼，轻地好像是一片羽毛撩拨着他的心脏。

John鼻子一热，实在有些受不了这样的情形，他身下已经被Sherlock一开始那种带着控制欲的逗弄硬了起来。他咬咬牙有些自暴自弃地一把拉过Sherlock的脑袋，然后有些强硬地啃了下Sherlock的下唇。

“你……要做就快点……”John曲起自己的大腿顶了一下Sherlock的胯部，然后别开自己已经涨红的脸，别让Sherlock在自己的脸上看出个洞来。

Sherlock的喘息声变得急促起来，他把两根手指伸进John的嘴里用唾液充分润滑，然后俯在John的耳边低声说：“润滑剂在房间，一会可能会有些疼。”

John在心里怒骂Sherlock猴急，一边却努力地润湿口腔中的两根手指，看着自己修长的手指在John湿热的口腔中被舔舐，Sherlock的鼻息更是被欲望扰乱，他马上抽出手指伸向John的后穴处，然后分开John的双腿，窄小的空间里John只能尽可能地分开自己的双腿。

在Sherlock的两根手指挤进来的时候John还是疼出了泪花，虽然已经不是第一次了，但是毕竟没有润滑剂的润滑，开拓的过程中还是有些艰难，Sherlock也放慢了手上的动作，然后轻轻地吻去John额头上细密的汗珠，然后在John耳边低声耳语，耳边汗毛的摩擦让John痒到了心里，他渐渐放松了双腿和紧窒的后穴。

当Sherlock的两根手指都可以在John的后穴中顺利的进出时Sherlock就用手握住了John已经半勃的阴茎上下撸动着，前端已经溢出了少许的清液。

“啊……”这样的刺激让John努力张开的双腿都有些微微合拢起来，全身一丝不挂的John看着身上还未褪去一件衣服只有松开衬衫上两颗纽扣的Sherlock，这样巨大的反差更是让自己感到羞耻无比。

Sherlock觉得自己的下身快要撑破自己的西裤，他三两下抽出皮带然后直接把西裤褪下一小截，让自己已经完全勃起的性器在薄薄的内裤里撑起了一个小帐篷，他抽出在John的后穴开拓的手指，让自己已经硬地发痛的性器暴露出来，直接抵在John的后穴。

“我要进去了，John”Sherlock在John的鬓处留下一个浅吻，然后一个附身把自己完全勃起的性器捅了进去。

“唔……！”就算进去的只是一个前端，但是John还是觉得有些疼痛，他的后穴开始收缩，感受着Sherlock那滚烫的阴茎慢慢入侵自己的身体，而自己却用尽千方百计来接纳他，然后让自己也沉浸在这样的快感之中知道高潮褪去。

Sherlock觉得自己快要忍不住了，John湿热柔软的后穴内壁紧紧绞着自己的性器，好像要把那家伙吸进去一般，他的额头上开始冒出细密的汗珠，胸膛上的汗水也浸湿了为褪去的紫色衬衫。Sherlock渐渐地俯下身往前推进，直到整根没入，两人都发出了一声满足的叹息声。

John马上就感觉到Sherlock好像野兽般开始了猛烈的抽插，他每一次都能精准地找到那个让他腿都抬不起来，让他发出羞耻叫声的敏感点，然后对着那个点狠狠的撞击和研磨，好像使坏般地要把自己操进沙发里才安心似的。

Sherlock猛然间忘记了所谓的性爱技巧，在欲望的面前，此刻他们之间只剩下原始的律动，他好像打桩机一般想要把John狠狠钉死在自己的性器上，去侵占、去占有他，让他身上都布满自己的味道，他好像从未有过这么强烈的占有欲，Sherlock把这一切都归咎于John让他变成这样。

而John却也努力地抬起自己的腰肢来迎合Sherlock的进入，然后也让自己尝遍Sherlock给予他的快感。

他们好像事先说好了那般熟悉，配合地天衣无缝，他们好像能通过每一次的性爱来彻底了解爱人的内心。

Sherlock感觉到John的后穴开始有规律的收缩着，内壁包裹着自己的性器绞地更加的紧了，John的性器也开始冒出一股股地清液，他加快了进出的速度，这让John挂在Sherlock腰肢上的腿都开始颤抖着，他开始蜷缩起自己的脚趾，把Sherlock搂地更加紧。

随着一声低沉的怒吼，Sherlock射在了John的体内，而John也在Sherlock的手中释放了出来。

Sherlock又一次吻上了John的左肩头，好像是再一次安抚他一般，他舔舐着伤疤上的汗珠，然后一路向上和John交换了一个绵长又平静的吻。

“Sherlock……”Sherlock放开了John因为接吻而红肿的双唇。

“我又要重新洗澡了！”John有些愤怒地说，但因为全身瘫软，在Sherlock眼里却成了一种可爱的模样。

“一起？”Sherlock勾起嘴角。

\-----------------------------END-------------------------------


End file.
